dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Dragonball Evolution
Out of 100%...? 18% out of 100%? Riiiight, because we all would have thought that it would have been 18% out of 80% or 120% or something *eyeroll* I only put it like that because that is the proper way to right it, explain to me how that is such a big deal? SSJGoku93 05:12, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Title The title is actually 'Dragonball'. --Kuriza 09:16, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up! I've renamed the article accordingly. -- nonoitall 22:07, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Differences between anime/manga and movie Are we at least going to get a differences section so we can point out the terribly pathetic monstrosity that this movie is? :I can see that happening, not necessarily to point out the "terribly pathetic monstrosity" of the film, but to point out the differences between the film and Toriyama's original series. As little faith as I have in the film myself, a neutral point of view must still be respected. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 02:59, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ::I know I'm a few days behind, but in all honesty we won't have much to write until the film is released anyway. -- 21:45, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :::Alright, I've whipped up a list of most of the similarities and differences between Toriyama's work and Dragonball: Evolution (see Dragonball: Evolution#Comparison to Akira Toriyama's manga). By the way, to address the first comment, the movie wasn't that bad. If you watch it expecting to see everything you like about the anime, you're going to be disappointed because this is a live-action film about a series which there is almost nothing realistic about. But if you go in with an open head expecting to see a live-action martial arts adaptation of Dragon Ball, then your reception might stand a chance. The problem had less to do with what a "terribly pathetic monstrosity" the film is to the original series, and rather was more related to a production POV. It moves so fast that you don't get a lot of time to adapt to the characters and by the end of the film everybody is little more than one-dimensional; Roshi and Piccolo were probably the most memorable characters though. Anyways, that's my take on the film. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 00:26, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I agree. Just saw the movie, boy was it bad. One thing I noticed is that Roshi spends a lot of time in the film explaining to Goku how to use his Ki, & what it means to be 'at one with yourself' and he discusses these with Chi Chi as well. In the series Goku just does stuff by 'trying his hardest,' I never heard the word Ki once in the series. 18:23, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, the use of ki isn't a very good reason to rag on the film. Toriyama originally created the Dragon Ball manga as something of a parody of a classic Chinese story called called Journey to the West, but as he continued writing it, it became less a parody and more his own testament to Chinese culture. In Chinese martial arts (among others), qi, or "energy flow", is a very important thing to master; even though the word was never really pronounced in the original series to my best knowledge, ki was definitely a concept Toriyama was using while writing Dragon Ball (the word is also used in the countless video game spin-offs). I don't know, I just think that if you're gonna hate something that's already being scolded in the public eye, you need to be sure to understand a few things about before judging; but you're free to your own opinion. As I said earlier, the only real problems I had were from a production standpoint; the relationship that buds onscreen between Goku and Chi Chi is pretty sappy too, but those scenes aren't numerous. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 19:58, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Oh, sorry I was a bit misleading. I posted under the 'differences between anime and film' section so the discussion of Ki was meant to be one difference. It didn't have much to do with why I hated the film.18:43, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Ohh, I see that now haha. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 19:30, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Budget? I read from http://www.dbthemovie.com that the ACTUAL budget of the movie is $45 million, not the rumored $100 million that we figured because of one interview. THEIR source is a forum where an uploaded image of a Spanish-language magazine says so. http://dragonballmovieforum.com/showthread.php?t=2612 I'm merely saying this to help keep this page as right as possible. :) Reviews I hate this movie, but I think it's only fair the reception section has at least one positive review--Rod|talk 20:24, 11 April 2009 (UTC) As far as I'm concerned I give them props for trying. I felt ripped off because of the $7.50 I paid but for a $5.00 showing I was happy. Not the best but it was fine. (Dankedude 03:53, 22 April 2009 (UTC)) Sequels Not very likely is it? --SS INFINITY 19:13, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :Actually, it was just green lit.'-- bulletproof' 02:18, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :But, couldn't it be cancelled since it did so bad in theaters? --SS INFINITY 14:05, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::So bad? Its already done 3/4 it's budget. By industry standards, thats actually pretty good. '-- bulletproof' :::Well, over here in the U.S.A. it was a failure, critical and financial wise. --SS INFINITY 15:07, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Oh cme on!! I loved it! I thought it was really good and had a nice spin on it. :3 gohanRULEZ 01:26, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Lock article? I found the article have a few sentences which basically found the movie unfavourable. Particularly the Synopsis heading, which had changed what was probably paragraphs into just one vulgar word. I took care of it all, but I'm kinda afraid it might happen again. The Dragon Ball film is still relatively new, so I was wondering if it could be locked until the backlash died down? Oh, and the Synopsis section does need sprucing up. I only saw the film once, and that was on its release date, so I can't really remember every detail (memory like a sheep these days). Zerolus 11:18, 29 April 2009 (UTC)Zerolus Announcing DVD Release Date? I just got word of the DVD release date for Japan and the specs, and wanted to add it in, but I wasn't entirely sure how or where to put it, do you think we should include it in the article to make it more up-to-date? Source http://movies.foxjapan.com/dragonball/ Supersaiyanbatman 16:49, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Reception, Budget, and Gross Revenue; Is it a Flop? If the movie Budget was roughly $45 Million and the gross revenue is at $56 Million total worldwide, then this movie can't technically be classified as a success. The movie was a flop based on revenue alone (not including critic reviews; people's reviews, and reviews in general). I didn't like this flick for various reasons, but that's besides the point. The fact that the movie was a failure in the box office itself is highly crucial to the article; hence people adding in that it received positive reviews is a detriment to the fact itself, when anyone in their right mind can tell that this movie specifically didn't do so well in the global market. - 17:25, 21 May 2009 (UTC) : While no one can get away from the fact that it was a flop at the Box office, wouldn't it Ruin the neutral point of view to have just negative reviews in the reception? :Then again, most likely I'm misinterpreting what you're saying, but it wouldn't be unfair to state the fact that the reception was generally Negative, at least from the US anyway :Even if I like the movie, I can't deny the facts. Supersaiyanbatman 17:44, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::This is an encyclopedic resource. It's not a fanbase. It's not about whether or not someone likes the movie. It's about the overall budget, gross, reception, etc. If the movie is a flop based on technical results, then it's our duty as editors to state the truth, not go on about it in our own opinion, trying to pass our opinion on as fact. A true test of editing skill comes from being able to separate fact from opinion. If this is a flop as a fact, then we must keep our opinion out of the equation. Basically, yes mate, we can't deny the facts in this case. If everywhere else on the net, it is stated to be negative, we have a duty to follow this consensus based on encyclopedic fact and leave our own opinion to the side. - 17:53, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::: I fully understand where you're getting at man. As an Encyclopedia of Dragonball, we shouldn't make the articles seemed biased towards either hate or love, but to state the facts and not put our own opinion into the mix. As we all know, Alot of people hate Dragonball GT, but that doesn't mean the article should say that Dragonball GT is the worst thing to come out of Dragonball until the movie Not what I think, but what a General amount of people do. So, I say, Yes it was a flop and there's no getting around that. So I say, Go for it and add it to be correct on the subject matter, because no one can deny the flop.You're an Admin, do what you think is best for the Site.I say, Go for it. :::Just as long as the facts are correct, I have no problem with it. And I doubt anyone else will Supersaiyanbatman 18:04, 21 May 2009 (UTC)